


Hearing Damage

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Homophobia, Multi, Twilight Spitefic, anti imprinting, child grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: When Claire was a child she was treated like a princess. The one constant in her life gave her anything she wanted in the persuit of being what she needed.Now, Claire knows better, because this is a horror story. She was a victim and the road to healing is a long one.





	Hearing Damage

When Claire was a child she can't remember a single day were she was told 'no'. There was not a day when she wasn't given what she wanted to have or do. The world was on a platter of fine silver and it was being offered to a child that should have been learning basic human morals instead.

It sounds like the making of a spoiled brat, but there is a dark side to the coin.

There had never been a time when she scraped her knee. There had never been a time when she was able to run across the rough beach or climb the highest tree. There had never been a time when she had fallen, because no one would let her fall. No one would let her fall to pick herself back up.

Then it only grows darker. A once beautiful melody descending down into a melody of dread.

Her parents had never taken her for a family meal at a resturant. They never traveled out of La Push for a vacation during the summer. Her mother didn't teach her how to bake the family recipes and her father had never taught her how to ride a bike. Oh, she knew how, but moments that were meant for herself and her parents had been stolen. Quil did those things and he stopped them just the same.

She knows that she cannot forgive him for that.

 

 

_Claire had finally gained a friend her own age._

_Another girl that was born three months before, so she is eight years old already. But Claire doesn't care about the specifics. They've been working together in class for a while and now their friendship is going to go through all of the basics that yong kids love to do._

_It had taken alot for this moment to happen though; Claire's first sleep over. The day prior, she had overheard her parents talking with her friends parents over the speaker as mommy made dinner._

_"You know why we don't want our daughter going near Claire."_

_"We know...we completely agree, but the two want this so much. I promise we will keep them away."_

_"If don't I swear to God-"_

_Claire stopped listening after that. A small prick of fear entering her at the thought of this special night not happening. Then later that night she wondered who 'they' are, but the thought leaves her._

_Now though it doesn't matter, because her friend is over._

_Kayla._

_Claire thinks that this must be a crush. Those butterflies in her stomach that she hears about on tv sometimes. They play dress up, and have a real tea party. It is a day of pure joy, a feeling that Claire has never truly felt._

_When Kayla leaves the next morning, Claire pecks her on the cheek, leaving the two smiling with embarrased faces at each other._

_Her parents think that its sweet._

_Quil has a look on his face that she has never seen before, and later that night he tells her:_

_"I don't want you playing with her anymore. She's a bad person, and you know what I do to bad people."_

 

 

When Claire first sits down with her therapist, the kind old woman uses words of  _'child grooming', 'abuse', 'child predator', 'sexual assault',_ and  _'pedophile'._ It shatters away the glitter and jewels that was her childhood. Confirming something that she had always suspected, yet never had the heart to admit.

Leaving that session, she is handed a list of phone numbers with a message telling her to make a police report. 

She doesn't do it at first; there is a voice telling her that to protect an imprinted couple the pack would do anything. Even kill a police officer. 

Then during her second session she meets Octavia Alexandru, her therapist daughter, who is currently an intern. They exchange numbers for the sake of therapy, so that Claire can have someone to confine in. It ends up becoming something more along the way.

_"Would you have lunch with me? I mean-only if you want!"_

Then she smiled like the sun, pushed her straight brunette hair behind her ear, and answered with a

_"Yeah. I would enjoy that."_

with so much confidence that Claire is dazed.

 

 

_When Claire finally hit the age of thirteen everything seemed to change._

_For one she had to deal with bras, pads, and her attraction to French Acrtesses. Then she had to deal with school and trying to go through puberty while amongst her peers. Though that wasn't what was beginning to bother her._

_It was Quil._

_He began insisting on picking her up and dropping her off at school infront of everyone. Never once considering that she may enjoy taking walks and with her families medical history it is something that she should do. Alone, with only nature and the music of Queen, ACDC, and Metallica to comfort her._

_Then what had once been occasional check ups at her work seemed to slowly be molding into a comstant watch._

_She's been working at Buffalo Wild Wings for two years now. Saving up money for transportation and eventually a ticket out of Washington. Quil deems it dangerous though, claiming that he doesn't want her working around alcohol, that she won't need a job in a couple of years anyways. It pisses her off, so she ends up buying an 80's to early 90's black van that looks like what teens in horror movies drive._

_Quil deems it unsafe and beings Jacob over to destroy it._

_Claire puts her foot down._

_Then one night she brings over one of her guy friends for a class project. She has liked him for a while, and he seems to return that with a cute small smile. They finish their project early, watch a few comedy's, and then finish the night with a kiss that leaves a smile on her face for the rest of the night._

_He never shows back up the next day._

_Only Quil does, sitting her down, running his hand along her side. "You didn't see the way he looked at you, but I did. He won't bother you now."_

_He places a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek, running his fingers against the bottom wire od her bra, and Claire simply sits there._

_When Leah finds her hours later, there is this look of deja vu on her face mixed in with disgust and anger and worry._

_"Come on Claire. Let me clean you up and then...I'm going to make him pay Claire."_

 

 

By their second lunch together Claire can feel herself falling in love.

It's not a perfect love built upon prosed words and fairy tales. It is the kind where they can fight, knowing that words mean nothing in the end, just for amazing make-up sex. It is the kind where they can discuss things from politics to what kind of paint they want to use for the walls. It is the kind where Claire looks at her and thinks:

_'This is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is who I want to spend my mornings cooking with and nights binge watching with. This is it, and it may be small compared to others. Broken in some ways. But it is still good. It is still love.'_

Octavia is the one to ask her out the next morning with a paper bouqet of miss-matched flowers and a nervous smile.

Claire answers with a kiss and a hug that never seems to end.

She knows that she still has a long ways to go. There are still wounds that seem so fresh in her mind, but Octavia is not Quil.

Octavia knows when to let go and when to help.

"How did you know that I love flowers?"

"I saw your tattoo, and I listened to you when we had coffee. I hope it's not cliche." Her words as nervous for someone who is going to be a therapist, but that is how these things are supposed to make you feel. With nerves and butterflys.

"Their wonderful."

 

 

_By the time Claire is almost sixteen everything in her life is a war._

_The pack doesn't understand why she doesn't want Quil; they send Emily over to speak with her parents, they leaves invitations to bonfires on her doorstep, and Quil stalks around her house at night._

_They handle it for a while, her parents avoiding tribal conflict as much as they can, as Claire tries to get through her sophmore year. It is only when Claire finds Emily talking with her parents one day that she snaps._

_"We think that Claire should live wth Quil. To strength their bond without outsider interflu-"_

_"Emily! We are not letting our daughter live with him. He troubles her enough as it is!"_

_"Think for what's best-"_

_"Shut the fuck up and get out you fucking bitch!"_

_Claire can't handle it. Handle this fairytale turning into a horror story. Because ever since Leah became a constant in her life after that night, Claire has learned to show her backbone and the side of her that is a bitch._

_Emily is shocked, acting as if she was just told the biggest secret of them all, so Claire slaps the shit out of her until she leaves._

_Claire looks to her parents, "I want to leave."_

_They agree._

_She leaves at night inside her mother's old dodge charger, but before she goes she drops by at Leah's place._

_"I want a tattoo."_

_Quil hates tattoos._

_"What do you want?"_

_"A sleeve. A sleeve of flowers crawling up my arm."_

 

 

When Claire ask Octavia to marry her she says yes.

They spend five months planning for it, and when they finally bind each other Claire thinks that this is something that none of the others will get to experience.

They have their honeymoon in France, which leads them to finding a home in the country side. They build a life together, Octavia is a therapist and Claire is beginning to get involved with politics. Eventually they make their roles more perminant. Octavia wants to open up her own clinic and Claire plans on becoming a member of parliment, if not the Prime Minister.

They support each other along the way and not long after they adopt their first child. A girl who they name Juliet.

Two years later, Claire gets a call from Leah.

She finally made Quil pay for what he did that night.

_For the first time in years, Claire feels a weight lift off of her shoulders._

_She is finally free._

 


End file.
